


Off The Rocker

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e21 End of Days, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	Off The Rocker

Dean带着Kevin去了地下室。  
Sam在桌边坐下来，看了一眼Castiel。  
"你似乎有心事，"Castiel把玩着Rufus的工艺品，"不过你这个人就是这样，所以我有时不去管你。"  
他的确没怎么管，Sam在心里想。  
"好吧，呃…我现在是在想关于你的事。"  
"关于我的什么事？"  
他看到Castiel为他的话思考了一下。  
"你在担心我从你身上接过的重担。"天使用了陈述句。  
是的，就是这样，他不用具体描述，Castiel总能知道他脑子里想的是什么。这感觉说不出来的好。  
"我以为我完了。"他继续对话，"你能看到Lucifer吗？"  
"一开始我看见了。那，那像是你梦魇的投射，类似余味。而现在我看到的更多是…天地万物。"  
Lucifer似乎并没给Castiel造成太大的麻烦，Sam刚要松一口气…  
"很好笑，我本来也完了。我造的孽的重责，那些失去的生命和灵魂，我也无法承受。我…我迷失了方向，直到我接过了你的痛苦。"  
哦，不…  
按照他对Castiel的了解，只有在疯了的情况下Castiel才能这么平静地把这段忏悔说出来。  
Castiel是疯了。  
Sam感到胸口有点闷。  
"觉得那会帮到我是奇怪的想法，但是…"  
"我知道你只是一心想帮忙，"Sam不愿意再听他的忏悔，"我知道的，Cass，我也很感激。我们都很感激。"  
他发自内心，真情流露。现下比起消灭祸害世界的Leviathan，他更关心Castiel好不好。  
"我们会让你好转起来的，好吗，"Sam说到这儿，又加了个表程度的短语，"不计一切代价。"  
可是天使对此的反应却平静如水。  
"你指的好转是什么？"  
Sam看着他单纯的表情，就像被噎住了。  
"呃…嗯…"他想着措辞，"这么说可能会伤害到你，但是Cass，你在沟通方面不太正常。就像患了精神病的天使…"  
"噢…"  
Castiel垂下眼睛，作出一个若有所思的表情，他眼睛里的光暗下去，不安的表情在脸上浮现。  
该死的。  
Sam还想说什么，但他抿住了嘴。他对这段脱口而出一阵后悔。  
Castiel可能并没察觉到他自身的不对劲。或者说，他安于现状？看看他现在这个样子，放眼他父亲创造的自然。他将那重担取了过去，那重担给了他另外一片天地。  
他很开心。Sam默默告诉自己。  
Castiel很开心…  
他看着Castiel静悄悄的脸又重复了一遍。  
这没什么不好。  
消灭Leviathan有他，有Dean，有Kevin，有Meg，还有Crowley。Castiel的配额他愿意付。  
Sam想到这里，反而觉得心里释然了。  
认真思考了一会儿的天使突然抬起脸，又恢复了那种镇定的姿态。  
"我的沟通技巧没问题。"他自信地说道。  
"是…"Sam点着头附和他，"是我说错了。"  
"我甚至可以说，比之前更好。在这方面，Meg是个很好的老师。"  
"哦…那你都学了些什么…"Sam的喉结滚动了一下，目光落在天使清澈的眼眸里。  
Castiel歪歪嘴，露出个调皮的笑，然后他慢腾腾地凑了过来，越靠越近。  
Sam紧张地吸了一口气。  
"生日快乐，Sam。"Castiel在Sam的耳畔吹着热气。  
Sam惊讶地看着他，"你记得我的生日？"  
"当然。"Castiel保持着那一抹神秘兮兮的微笑，"我还记得很多事情…"  
Castiel边说边把飘忽不定的眼神落在Sam的嘴唇上。Sam凝视着他垂下的睫毛，细细密密的。  
他可以听见天使的呼吸声，并且感觉到鼻息的热度。Castiel的鼻尖轻轻蹭过Sam的脸，唇向着目的地缓缓移去。  
够了。  
Sam在心里大叫，他一把拖住挑逗他的天使，轻轻吻上近在咫尺的唇。  
“唔，Sam…”Castiel软软地抗议着，"我还没有…"  
Sam吸着他粉红色的唇瓣，他没法不专心对付。他们压抑着那些越发明快的喘息声，在和Sam纠缠的时候Castiel的舌头滑进了Sam的嘴里。  
Sam含住了他，他们又像以前那样无法自控地陷进热吻中。  
Meg似乎不在厅里，不然肯定会打断他们。Sam用余光扫了一眼周围。  
随着吻的深入，他的手不安分起来，它们伸进了Castiel的风衣里，拉扯着洁白的病号服。  
那衣服一股消毒水的味道，让Sam回想起了很多感受。  
他亲身体会过在精神病院忍受幻觉是什么滋味，虽然是Castiel推倒了他的墙，但也是Castiel把他的大部分救出地狱的。  
因为Castiel爱他。  
他知道Castiel有多爱他。在床上，在他们的每个眼神间，每段对话里。  
Sam想着Castiel的事，下身一阵发紧。  
他已经很久没有和Castiel做爱了，自从愚蠢的天使把自己吸爆以后。  
但是很可惜，不能是现在。  
Kevin的叫喊声从地下室传来的时候Sam离开了Castiel的唇。  
"Meg出去了。"Castiel理了理脸上的红晕，往门口看了一眼。  
哦，不，Sam想，Meg是他们这里唯一的炸弹，而他却没看好她。  
他慌慌张张地往门口走去。  
"你看到她出去了？"  
Castiel认真地看他，"是的。"  
"你不管她去哪儿吗？"  
"我不明白…有这个必要吗？"  
Castiel没跟过去，他舔了舔嘴唇，又品尝了一遍Sam的味道。

 

几天后的一个晚上，Sam从展示着Dick Roman脸部特写的屏幕前站起来，把自己扔进一边的床铺里，将他捏在手里的笔记本又翻了一遍。  
算上Crowley允诺的血，他们就快集齐Kevin列出的所有物品了。Dean现在就在打探有关正直凡人之骨的消息。看起来一切都进展得很顺利，若是幸运的话，兴许不用几天他们就能把Leviathan彻底铲除。  
Sam想到这儿，把笔记本搁上床头柜。  
Castiel这次的确给他们添了不少麻烦。可是他并不想去责怪那个精神错乱的天使。  
他也说不上来为什么，也许因为Castiel在他心里是家人一般的存在，又也许是因为他和Castiel之间那层不为人知的关系。  
他的心一触及这一点就加速跳动着。  
这一次也不例外。  
那还是Lucifer在地面上自由行走的时候，他不经意地向Castiel流露出了他的痛苦和绝望，于是他的天使出于关心，试图用天使奇妙的能力帮助他缓解痛苦。  
然而就在天使刺激他分泌出过多的多巴胺和其他一些激素之后，他的身体无可避免地燃起了欲望。  
他记得他粗声喘着，像一个初次和姑娘约会的青春期少年，内心充满了躁动，每一寸肌肤都在渴望肢体接触。很自然地，他抱住了手边的Castiel，而Castiel放任他做了接下来的一切。  
那是第一次，之后他们有了第二次，第三次…第一次只是意外，但是之后的那些就绝对不是了。  
Sam叹了一口气，今晚他又是一个人。  
今晚他想见Castiel。  
他这么想着，那个天使的名字就溜出了他的嘴。  
"Castiel，Cass，你在哪儿？我想，想和你见见面。"  
他靠着床头躺着，眼睛盯在天花板上。  
微风在房间里拂过，Castiel的出现方式是将整个身体趴在Sam的身上。  
"Hello，Sam."他把埋在Sam胸前的脑袋抬起来，神情自若地打招呼，丝毫不在意他的姿势有多么糟糕。  
如果他再小一点，就更像一只蜷在主人怀里的鸟了。  
Sam面对着头发凌乱的天使，脸上没显出一丝惊奇，似乎他早就预料到Castiel会出现。他情不自禁地伸出手，为Castiel整理头发，他的眼睛在暗夜中反闪着薄薄的光。  
"你好吗？Cass。"他注意到天使敞开的衣襟上有两三只蜜蜂在爬动。  
Castiel没有回答他的问候，他给了Sam一个可以用慈爱来形容的诡异的微笑，然后开始扯一些不对话题的东西。  
"有性生殖的出现是个奇迹。而那时候生殖隔离还没有那么严苛。生物的配子混在一起，就有新物种的诞生。"  
天使一本正经地叙述，Sam抿了抿嘴，没有打断他。  
"那段时期就好像父亲在用微波炉转爆米花，我们看到了很多没见过的东西，新生命。它们蜂拥出现，就像爆炸一样。有一些活下来了，有一些在诞生的时候就死了。很奇怪是不是，诞生和灭绝是同时发生的。"  
Sam的手从松软的头发开始在往下走，摸过了Castiel的脸颊，摸过了他的脖子，摸过了他不肯停下的喉结，正往他的衣领而去。  
"但是我对它们知之甚少，我的兄弟们也是。你们出现以后，天堂的重心就更加偏向人文了。这很不应该，我是说，那些被忽略的可是神迹。"  
"对，你说的都对。"  
"现在我看到了它们。我看到了一切。"天使说这话的时候轻点着头，脸上有了一丝红晕，"比如今天，我看到蜜蜂的吐蜜。我和它们成了朋友，猜猜怎么样，它们愿意停在我的身上。"  
Castiel低头示意Sam去看他风衣上爬着的蜜蜂。Sam却拨动着手指，解掉了他的风衣。  
"呃…"他的目光跟着Sam的动作盯着他的风衣。那些蜜蜂还在默默地爬着，他放心了。  
"我很高兴听到你的所见所闻，Cass，只是现在我…"Sam坐起来，把头埋进Castiel的颈窝，吻着天使柔软的脖颈，"我想要生日礼物…我想要你。"  
"严格说起来，你并不能'要我'，我是个自由的天使。"  
"当然，你当然是。"Sam一边附和着他，一边让他弯着膝盖坐在他怀里。  
"不过你知道我指的是什么…"  
他除掉了Castiel的平底鞋，那双鞋总是带给Sam想把Castiel拐上床的冲动，兴许是因为它们太过'室内'了。  
Castiel没穿袜子，他的脚冰冰的。  
平底鞋，单薄的病号服还有那个标记身份的蓝色手环。  
Sam一样一样脱了它们。  
“如果你要玩'脱光衣服'的游戏那么你恐怕是要输了。"Castiel歪了歪脑袋，用愉快的眼神看着Sam把他一点点脱成赤裸。他一边说，一边打了个响指，Sam身上的所有衣服就都消失不见了。  
"我从来没想赢过你。"Sam浅浅一笑，褪下了Castiel的内裤，"而且我从来没赢过你。"  
他摁住Castiel光滑的肩膀，慢慢地将天使压倒在床上。  
Castiel看了一眼Sam，Sam不知道从什么地方拿出了一瓶润滑液，正往手上倒。Castiel深吸了一口气，他记得惯例，于是他屈起双腿，张开了一个角度，毫无保留地给Sam看他的下体。  
“你知道吗…”他回过眼来注视天花板。Sam用一只手固定住他的臀部，另外一只手的手指沾了液体缓缓地插进他的后穴。  
他放松了括约肌，好让Sam的手指能顺利地推到最里面。  
"同性性行为在动物中并不罕见，虽然这有悖物种繁衍的初衷。在人类中这种行为甚至…嗯…别，别，Sam…"Sam触到了一个敏感的地带，他轻喘起来，不安地伸出手想制止Sam的动作。  
Sam却没因此而停止，他俯下身去亲吻天使的大腿根部，用低沉的声音安抚着他的伴侣。  
"你会适应的，我慢慢来，好吗。"  
埋在Castiel身体里的手指缓缓地在那片让他控制不住轻颤的地方移动着，Castiel红着脸对Sam点了点头。  
"继续说，Cass，”Sam想要Castiel从他这里分神，“无论你说什么，我都愿意听。”  
“无论我说什么？”  
“对，嗯，像什么，猫的阴茎。”  
“噢，猫的阴茎有倒刺…”  
“是，你提过这个。”  
“倒刺，可以刮走，其他雄性留下的，嗯，精液，以保证，雌性生下的是自己的后代…你想听这个？”Castiel的唇被他自己舔得湿漉漉的，他说起话来有些艰难，那粉色的唇微启着，充满了说不出的诱惑。  
“是的。”Sam盯着他唇瓣间露出的可爱的舌尖，嗓子一阵干渴。  
“嗯，相比有性生殖单一的本质，为了实现它而演化出的…却很不一样…”  
Sam在他的身体里轻轻按压，他把双脚张得更开了，Sam的另一只手握住他渐渐硬起的阴茎，上下揉搓着。  
“有些…爬行类的阴茎…藏在泄殖腔里，发情期的时候…”  
Sam套弄的速度让他舒服地轻轻扭动起腰，并且不由自主地吐露出甜美的呻吟。  
“嗯，嗯啊…才会…勃起…哈…露出体外…”  
“你真硬啊，Cass。”Sam凑上来吻他的额角，他挺翘的阴茎在Sam的手里缓缓地淌出了透明的前液。  
“Sam…”他呼唤Sam的名字，声音里充满了无助感。他的后穴已经足够柔软湿润了，Sam塞在里面的三根手指能清楚地感觉到Castiel正在把它们往里吸。这信号再清楚不过，他的小Cass想要他了。  
“继续，我的天使。"只是Sam觉得还不够，他知道每次Castiel接纳他过大的尺寸都需要一些时间。  
“唔，大多数哺乳动物，“Castiel眼神迷离，一边喘息着一边按照Sam的要求继续说，"有…阴茎骨，这样…嗯…他们的，啊，阴茎会更加硬挺，并且，在性交的时候，呃…阴茎更容易，哈啊…卡在雌性体内以增大受精的机率…嗯，Sam，哈啊…啊啊…”  
他的叫声越发放荡，眼泪弯弯曲曲地流淌在脸颊上，他几乎要开口乞求了，Sam却还是'无动于衷'。  
"别停下来，你还想给我介绍什么动物的阴茎？"  
"哈啊，啊，嗯，对…还有一种，叫…Sam的阴茎…啊…"  
Sam为这句话深深吸了一口气。他惊讶地看着Castiel的眼睛，那透亮的蓝眼睛里满满的都是被情欲挤压出的眼泪。  
Castiel求操的方式也疯了，但是该死的，它效果显著。  
接下来的事情就完全不在理智控制的范围之内了，Sam飞快地抽出了手指，用纸擦了擦那些粘嗒嗒的液体。他身下的Castiel还保持着蜷腿的姿势，空出的后穴无法自控地张合着，淫荡的液体一点点流出来，就像一张贪婪的嘴正等待着被填满。  
Sam握住他坚硬多时的阴茎，把Castiel的双腿掰到最大，然后一寸一寸地顶进了天使的体内。  
Castiel发出一种被满足了的呜咽声，他的大腿轻蹭着Sam的体侧，胳膊搂住了Sam的脖子。他停下嘴里的胡言乱语，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，隔着泪水看进了另一对温暖的绿眼睛里。  
"Sam的阴茎…huh？是不是总是喜欢插进Castiel的身体里…"Sam故意将阴茎狠狠地一干到底，以折腾胆敢用语言挑逗他的Castiel，“是不是总是把Castiel喂得很饱？”  
Castiel继续呜咽着，他的小穴被彻底操开了，Sam的前端抵在他的前列腺上，引起他的身体不停地发颤。  
他只顾着喘气，Sam却没因此给他温柔的对待。  
Sam退到了穴口边缘，用阴茎的顶端蹭了蹭那里，再用力撞进去，感受着Castiel因为兴奋变得更加紧窄的甬道。  
“哦天呐，Cass，你紧得简直不可思议…”  
“啊啊…”Castiel忍不住放声叫喊，Sam这么做了几次之后，他断断续续地开始反驳Sam，“不，你，你…错…Sam的阴茎…嗯，啊啊…每次都能找对，啊，哈啊…地方…”  
Castiel是在找死。  
Sam感到那句话让他在天使的体内胀得更大了，他压下身体，手紧紧扣住天使的手腕，接着他用唇堵住了Castiel的嘴，然后在对方惊愕的眼神里，他挺动起腰，疯狂地操着身下的天使。  
他干得太过猛烈，Castiel的喉咙里不停地传出呜呜嘤嘤的声音，但那些声音都被闷在他们相连的嘴里，听起来既压抑又叫Sam兴奋。  
Sam宽阔的脊背和额头上都汗涔涔的，他的头发垂下来，扫着Castiel的脸。他一直保持这频率，撞击着Castiel的前列腺。也不知过了多久，他的愉悦达到最高点，浑身颤抖着把精液射进了天使的肚子里。而精神看起来更加恍惚的天使在那些压抑着的啜泣声中，弓起背射在了他们的身上。  
Sam松开了Castiel的唇，但他仍趴在天使身上，酝酿着第二次。  
Castiel还在断断续续地抽噎，他和他的下身都是一塌糊涂，各种液体糊满了他们交合的地方。  
这次天使大概不会帮他清理了，Sam在消退期里抽空想着。  
但是管他的呢，现在Castiel只属于自己。

 

他们一直折腾到后半夜，Sam换了一张床单，裹着干净的毯子躺在天使的身边，被多次操到高潮的天使痴痴地看着他，享受着他递过来的唇。  
"有些事我记得不太清楚，呃，我们的每场性爱都这么好吗？"  
"是的。"Sam抚摸着他漂亮的手指，"有时候甚至比这个更棒。"  
Castiel在他的抚摸下安静了一会儿，然后天使皱起了眉。  
"怎么了？"  
"我听见Dean在召唤我。"  
"你什么？"  
Castiel又出神地听了听，接着他冲Sam咧开一个笑，"是关于正直人之骨的事情。"  
"所以？"  
Sam没得到回答，他手中的指头不见了。  
"…小蠢蛋…你还没穿衣服…"  
Sam看了看床上的那堆衣服，对着空气翻了个白眼。  
他拿起Castiel的风衣，却没发现那几只蜜蜂已经不在上面了。

 

-“We can call Castiel again.”  
-“Dude,on my car, he showed up naked covered in bees.”  
原来是这样。  
-“Yeah, I'm not really sorry I missed that."  
Sam不动声色地回应了他的哥哥。

 

END


End file.
